


don't be so dramatic

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of Cora laying on the ground, blood seeping out of a stomach wound from the omega she’d been fighting, had been enough to make Lydia’s heart stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be so dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Cordia + “Don’t you ever do that again!”

The sight of Cora laying on the ground, blood seeping out of a stomach wound from the omega she’d been fighting, had been enough to make Lydia’s heart stop. She was by her side in an instant, dropping down next to her and not caring at all that she was going to be covered in mud. 

"Cora!" she cried, turning the werewolf’s head to face her. Blood was still coming out of her but Lydia thought she could see the beginning of the healing process. What was taking so long?

"Red?" Cora asked, cracking her eyes open, her voice scratchy. Lydia smoothed the hair out of her face and inched closer, pulling the werewolf into her lap. Cora’s head fell onto her chest and when Lydia looked again she saw the wound had mostly disappeared. She let out a long sigh of relief.

"Don’t you ever do that again Cora Hale!" she said, trying to keep her voice firm but failing. 

Cora laughed, coughing a bit as she did so. “Don’t be so dramatic, you’re always so—”

Lydia grabbed her face in her hands and pressed a hard kiss against her lips, swallowing whatever else she was going to say.

"I said don’t do that again," she repeated when they pulled away.

"Okay," Cora replied, letting Lydia hold her even though she was now perfectly fine. "I’ll try not to."


End file.
